She Stoops to Conquer
by Mistress Lust and Blood
Summary: When Tak returns to Irk to ask the Tallest for a new ship, she realizes that she will have to give up more then she expected to get what she wants. TakxRedxPurple pairing. Yes, I know... a little strange, but interesting.
1. Then She Walked In

She Stoops to Conquer

Chapter One- And Then She Walked In

It was that time of the century again, the mating year. This was one of five years out of a hundred where the Irkens could actually reproduce. Their strange alien hormones would go absolutely ballistic, making every Irken a raving, horny monster, some more then others however. It all really depended on personality, not to mention what gender an individual Irken was.

This time would more or less turn into a celebration of sorts. Breeding within a "mating year" had become a real treasure, something that most all Irkens looked forward to. Sure, they could perform the deed outside these times, but there were a few things that set the two experiences apart. One, there would be no offspring at all, no matter what, for the genes remained dormant until the right hormones activated them. And also, the actual physical pleasure was heightened about tenfold during the celebration. So Irkens would really only copulated outside the mating year out of desperation.

The reason the mating years came around so infrequently rested on many factors. Irkens, despite their usual small size not counting the Tallest, were very durable. It took a lot to kill an Irken. Also, the Irken race had a very long lifespan, the average life expectancy being three hundred to four hundred years. And to top it all off, an individual Irken could lay clutches of eggs as many as six or seven times a year and the nest would usually number ten to twelve eggs. So, if the Irken race could reproduce as often as they wanted, there would be so much overpopulation that there wouldn't be enough resources to care for them all. It was all very similar to Earth's problems in the same field.

These times were always very hard on the Irkens' emotions and physical beings. Not to mention, the celebration would normally result in an outbreak of certain crimes, the most common being sexual assault. Females had the most trouble, as it would have been on Earth if they had a mating time. But on Irk, the trouble was far worse.

A couple of centuries ago, terrorists from planet Wyke had infiltrated a convention center where a large meeting of many Irkens was taking place. They released a deadly disease into the ventilation systems that was only fatal to the female Irkens. This was an attempt to kill off the birth-givers and destroy the entire population. Irken scientists toiled for months trying to find a cure. But by the time an antidote was found, Irken females had neared the edge of extinction.

Through careful breeding programs however, Irk began to rebuild its female population. But even to this day, they are vastly outnumbered by their male counterparts by about 15 to 1. So in order to keep the reproduction cycle strong, Irken doctors genetically altered all new male eggs so that they were born with both male and female reproductive organs as well as the Irken form of a uterus. This new change caused a minor uproar amongst some Irkens, but it was soon all put to rest by the new generation of Tallest. But we like to refer to them as Red and Purple. And seeing how they could solve such a problem in their early years proved them to be more then capable of running the planet.

So now, during the mating years, it is not uncommon for females to be pursued to the point of assault. If a male was with a _real_ female, he'd be considered one lucky son of a gun. However, a lot of male Irkens had started becoming accustomed to mating with other males. In fact, the majority of them enjoyed it very much. It was no longer a taboo subject thanks to the harsh dealings the Tallest had dealt out.

Now let's stray away from the Irken history lessons and continue on with our story.

The mating year had just kicked off and there was celebrating everywhere. Not a single Irken was left out of the fun, and if they were, they must have been hiding in a pretty darn good spot.

The Tallest were definitely not above this holiday. In fact, they were always calling in for new partners everyday. Well, at least Red was. Purple had only done it with one person, and that was Red. Well, Red had kind of forced it on him, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. But he was still the shy one while Red called in for both males and females to mate with day in and day out. Whenever there was free time, he'd be off in his room helping to spread the Tallest gene around.

The bridge of the _Massive_ was empty except for the Tallest Red and Purple as well as two or three pilots, manning their stations loyally while the Tallest yawned lazily and ate sugary snacks.

"So… what are we doing here again," Red asked Purple as they sat in their chairs.

"Well, we are waiting for all of our Invaders in Sector Twelve to check in. But who knows when they will call," Purple sighed idly.

Red fidgeted in his seat, his parts itching to be petted in the worst ways possible. His eyes shifted periodically over to Purple, who was having a much better time of controlling his urges then Red was. He smiled evilly to himself as he pictured his fellow Tallest disrobed and vulnerable, lying on a bed of silky white sheets, getting wet down there…

"No," Purple said without looking at Red.

The sudden statement from Purple caused Red to snap back into reality. He seemed flabbergasted at the thought that Purple might have actually known what he was thinking.

"What…," he asked, stuttering a bit.

"Hmm? Oh, I just told that servant that we will not see the girl at the door," Purple answered.

Red breathed a sigh of relief but then snapped back into attention. "Girl! Why not see her? Servant! Let her in," Red ordered before Purple could object.

The servant nodded and opened the door. "The Tallest will see you now," he said to the female.

Red craned his head to see the girl enter. And once she was in full view, he couldn't help but lick his lips a little at the sight of her. She was taller then a lot of the males, saying much for her intelligence and nobility, both of which being big turn-on's for Red. His eyes followed her every move as she approached them. Purple, although feeling the same urges as Red, tried as best he could to hold back any signs of desire he felt. But it was getting increasingly hard for him when such a beautiful and tall female was approaching.

The girl stopped in front of them and held up her forearm, abruptly bowing her head in respect.

"My Tallest, I have come to request a ship so that I may continue in my mission to take over my planet," she said in a slightly British-sounding accent, meaning she was from the other side of Irk.

_Oh, a foreign female_, Red thought, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Oh, is that so? So why didn't you just call us," he said in a slight teasing voice.

"My equipment and ship were destroyed in my first attempt. I have come to humbly ask for replacements," she said, completely missing the verbal teasing in Red's voice.

"And just what is your mission planet," Purple asked right after clearing his throat uneasily.

"Earth," she said, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Earth? But I thought that was Zim's mission," Red said, momentarily forgetting his urges.

"It won't be for long once I get back there. He is so incompetent! I could take over that planet in a heartbeat! He dawdles around and creates stupid plans that never work! It is a wonder that he hasn't been discovered yet! And to tell you the truth, there is already a boy who figured out a long time ago that he was an alien," she stated, "It's only a matter of time before that human gets a video or a picture of Zim out to the planet's media."

"Hmmm… if Zim gets caught, it could jeopardize our entire operation. What if these… _earthlings_… carry heavy artillery," Red wondered.

"Oh, they don't my Tallest. However, their supply of nuclear energy and water could be very useful to the mission," she said, smiling a bit.

"I see. And just what is your name," Purple inquired.

"Tak," the female answered.

"Oh, wait a second. I remember you," Purple said, "Yeah, you called us one day and said you had a big surprise for us. But then you disappeared. And then Zim called us and said he destroyed your snack plan."

"Yes, that was when my ship had been destroyed," she said.

"Uh huh… so tell me Tak, are you a real invader, because I don't recall seeing you at the great assigning," Red said, smiling a little because his urges were coming back with full force.

"Well, not exactly, sirs," she stated without backing down even in the slightest.

"Then where did you get a ship," Purple asked.

"I built it myself, along with my servant robot M.I.M.I," she explained.

"You built it yourself," Red asked, quite blown away at the thought of any individual Irken being that smart.

"Yes sirs," Tak responded.

"Well, aren't we a smart little female," Red teased her.

Tak looked at him curiously while Purple shot him a warning glance instructing him to keep the charades down. But Red just winked at him and turned back to Tak.

"Well Tak, I think we can fulfill your request, but only on one condition," Red said, looking her up and down with lust burning in his eyes.

"And what condition is that," she replied, her eyebrow raised in suspicion as she began to catch on.

Purple, seeing that familiar look in Red's eyes, quickly interrupted him. "Excuse us for a moment," he said, taking Red by the wrist and pulling him off to the side until they were out of hearing range.

"Red! What do you think you are doing," Purple whispered.

"Oh come on! We have a little fun with her, give her a ship, and then let her go off to destroy Zim and Earth! Everybody wins," Red stated.

"What about her? What happens when she wakes up in the morning with a belly full of eggs? You know as well as I do the physical and emotional stress of developing and laying eggs. Not to mention it will only slow her down in her mission," Purple argued.

"Oh boy, there you go with all your emotions," Red groaned, "I saw the look in your eyes when she walked in! You want her just as much as I do, if not, more."

"You're crazy! I'd never defile such a smart and noble female," Purple argued, folding his arms over his chest.

"Come on Purp. It's the holiday. And it's not like we'd be raping her or anything. In fact, we'd probably be giving her the experience of a lifetime! Getting to do both Tallest at the same time! Now that is something to brag about," Red said, smiling. "Just look at her. She's absolutely gorgeous. And not to mention, she has the same color eyes as you. You know you want her more then any female or male that you have ever laid eyes on… with the exception of me, of course," Red added.

Purple looked over at her. She _was_ the most attractive female he had ever seen. But something still wasn't sitting right with him.

"I want to think about it," Purple demanded firmly.

"Fine. You can think about it tonight and make your decision in the morning," Red replied.

"Fine," Purple huffed, returning to his seat with Red following right behind him.

Once both finally took their seats, Tak looked up at them earnestly, waiting for their answer.

Red cleared his throat astutely. "It seems we are having some trouble agreeing on the condition. We will both take the night to think it over and give you an answer in the morning," he said to her.

Tak only nodded.

Red smiled and waved at his servant. "You! Make sure Miss Tak has a big, comfortable room to stay in tonight. As of now, she is a royal guest and will be treated as such," he commanded.

Tak was more then a little suspicious of this newfound generosity. Actually, she knew the jist of what was going on the moment the Tallest Red said the word "condition". Males weren't that hard to figure out, even the Tallest. Her eyes narrowed in thought at this new predicament. She really had no desire to sleep with either of them, but apparently she had no choice if she wanted a new ship. She wasn't exactly sure why they needed a night to decide her condition, but she figured it had something to do with the Tallest Purple.

"Thank you for your time, my Tallest," she said, bowing her head and turning to leave.

"Believe me, my dear, the pleasure has been all ours," Red said flirtingly.

Tak just continued walking, following the servant to her new quarters.

As soon as Tak was gone, Red looked over at Purple and winked. Purple just folded his arms across his chest and pouted a little.

_I think I'll visit Purple tonight to help him decide_, Red thought evilly with a maniacal grin on his face.


	2. Convincing Purple

Chapter Two- Convincing Purple

The sliding door whooshed open, and Purple stepped out of his closet into his room. He had just slipped into his bluish violet pajamas and was ready to sleep. He had been thinking over the situation about Tak for some time now. But he still didn't know what he wanted. His head was telling him that he was an Almighty Tallest and deserved the best of everything. But his heart was telling him that he would not want to be put in that situation and he shouldn't force anything on this female. It was all very confusing. He wasn't supposed to be having these crazy feelings. The pak on his back should have toned down all of his emotions at birth. But they were coming through, loud and strong.

Purple sighed and crept into his bed. He closed his eyes, enjoying the softness and fresh scent of newly washed sheets. It was all so peaceful and heavenly. He knew that an undisturbed sleep was just what he needed to make his decision.

"Hey Purple," Red called through the door as he knocked.

Purple's eyes slowly opened and he sighed. He lifted his head up towards the door that connected his room to Red's. He thought about getting up to answer it, but he just slumped back down into his sheets.

"Purp, can I come in," Red said, still knocking.

"No," he called back, settling under his covers once more.

Apparently, that didn't mean a thing to Red, for he entered without a second thought. "Hey Purp, whatcha doing," he asked casually with a pleasant smile.

"Sleeping," Purple groaned, turning over to face away from Red.

"Sounds fun. May I join you," he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"What? No…," Purple said lazily, trying to doze off.

Red just smiled. Purple was so cute sometimes, it was hard not to just jump on him.

"I came to see if you had made your decision yet," Red said, scooting a little closer to Purple.

"What does it matter to you," Purple said, turning his head on his pillow to look at Red out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I thought that if you had decided yes already, we could just call for little Miss Tak and do it right here, right now," Red said with a wide grin, tracing his fingers along Purple's back.

"You are such a nymphomaniac," Purple said, his back twitching under Red's touch.

Red quickly jerked Purple's shoulder, forcing him to lie on his back, and hopped on top of him, straddling his hips. Purple let out a cry of surprise at Red's sudden forcefulness.

"I always thought that was a good thing," Red sneered with a maniacal grin plastered onto his face.

Purple knew exactly what that stare meant. And right now, he wasn't in a good position to do anything about it.

"N-not tonight, Red. I'm not in the mood," he said nervously. He may have been forceful as a Tallest, but in bed, he was a coward.

"Purple… it's the mating year. You are _always_ in the mood. You can't help it," Red said smiling, trying to slowly pull the covers off his fellow Tallest.

Purple quickly grabbed at his sheets, trying hard to keep them up. "Red, no, I really…," Purple began, but Red had hushed his complaints with a passionate kiss.

Purple put his hands on Red's shoulders and tried to push him away, their lips still locked together. But the sheer weight of Red's body was too much for him to move using only his upper body strength. He tried kicking his legs around, but nothing was slowing his molester down.

Red, still holding Purple beneath him with the kiss, yanked the covers off and began working at Purple's pajamas.

Purple was able to break the kiss, but he could only gasp when he felt the cool air on his chest as Red undid the last button on his pajama top. In reality, his body was loving every moment of this, fulfilling all his mating year tingles. But his mind was trying to fight it with every fiber of his being.

Red sat up and removed his robe slowly, making sure Purple was watching every moment. He let it slide off his shoulders, revealing his bare chest and everything else below.

Purple wanted to look away, but he couldn't take his eyes off that delicious body. He began to tingle all over, his special spot getting warm and wet.

"See Purple, you love this much more then you let on," Red teased. His hands found Purp's pajama bottoms. He grabbed the top with both hands and pulled them down slowly, while Purple could only watch helplessly as he was undressed.

Red looked down at Purp's special spot. There was no sign of his male reproductive organ; so apparently, Purp had already made himself subservient to Red.

"Mmmm, I am going to make you sing the high notes tonight," Red said, letting a finger wonder into Purple's wet place. This, in turn, mustered a high pitch squeal from Purple.

"Oh, I love it when you do that," Red said, grinning lustfully.

Purple shut his eyes and whimpered, his chin resting on his chest in reaction to the sensation. Even though he had felt this a number of times before, it was still a shocker every time Red did it.

Red put his other hand underneath Purple's chin and tilted it up.

"Open your eyes, Purp. You know I'd never hurt you," he cooed gently.

Purple whimpered a little but opened his eyes slowly. "I know… but sometimes you scare me, Red," he said, his eyes helpless and afraid.

Red pressed his forehead against Purple's, nuzzling him affectionately. "I'm sorry, Purp," he said sweetly, placing a kiss on his partner's forehead. "I promise, I'll be gentle," he said, pulling his finger out of Purple.

Purp sighed as the intruding touch was removed. But it was more a sigh of regret, wanting more of Red's powerful fondling. He would never admit it, but Red's assaults were becoming more and more arousing each time.

Red maneuvered his hands underneath Purple's back, just below the shoulder blades, causing Purp's chest to elevate slightly. Red then began to place soft kisses all over his partner, around the nipples and the collarbone.

Purple could only sigh, his breath shuddering as it left him. He let his hands move to Red's antennas, touching and caressing them tenderly as Red worked.

Red smiled when he felt his partner's hands. Purple was finally imputing to the experience, which meant he was enjoying it. Red loved to make Purple happy. It was that small bit of satisfaction that really made mating much more enjoyable.

_I know what will make him really happy_, Red thought with a grin.

Red pulled back from Purple's chest and looked down into his eyes. Purple returned the stare for a moment before letting his eyes wonder down to Red's nether regions. He looked at the pouch that harbored both Red's female and male organ as it began to squeeze out a wriggling wormlike appendage. Purple's breathing became more frantic as his heart raced in a mix of anxiety and anticipation.

Red pressed his forehead against Purple's once more. "Shhhh, it's alright," he hushed his anxious partner, "Just relax."

Purple swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"You ready," Red asked.

Purple let out one last big breath and nodded again.

Red smiled and guided his hips carefully into Purple, entering his delicate spot gently. Purple let out a loud gasp and instinctively wrapped his arms around Red's neck. The feeling always seemed new to him, and he was frequently caught unprepared for the sensation. But Red never minded. In fact, he loved the feeling of Purple clinging to him. He wasn't sure why, although he had some idea that it fulfilled his masculine cravings to feel like he was protecting someone or claiming them as his own. And he knew Purple was his. That body had never been touched or seen by anyone but himself. And he loved having that bit of knowledge in the back of his head.

Purple whimpered pitifully as he held Red tight. But then, he face grew hot when Red began to thrust back and forth smoothly. The tips of his fingers dug into Red's back, producing a pleasured moan from his partner. Soon both were panting heavily when Red picked up the pace of his movements.

Purp could only moan and gasp Red's name breathlessly. He shut his eyes, trying hard to keep himself from going overboard. But Red would have no part of that.

"Open your eyes Purp," he gasped desperately, "I want to see them in all their glory."

Such words made Purple's back twinge in delight and he opened his radiant, violet pools of beauty. He stared into Red's lovely crimson eyes as the two moved in time together. But neither could stand it any longer.

Purple could feel his climax coming and he arched himself into Red. He came in a flurry of gorgeous sounds of pleasure and satisfaction. It made Red shiver all over as he continued.

But right before he came, he pulled himself out of Purple and released on his partner's stomach instead, making a beautiful, resonant sound of glee.

Both just panted for a moment, still gazing into each other's eyes. Red smiled and placed a small kiss on Purple's lips before turning over to lie beside him on the bed.

Purple just breathed heavily and stared up at the ceiling. He recounted what had just happened in his head, from the moment Red arrived to how they both ended up. He picked up his head and saw the messy stickiness Red had released on his abdomen. His eyes narrowed in thought as to why Red would have copped out at the last moment.

"Red…," he said softly.

"Hmmm," Red hummed a response with his hands behind his head on the pillow.

"Umm… why did you pull out," Purple asked.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to fertilize your eggs without your permission," Red said with a smile.

Purple turned his head to look at Red. "Do you really mean that," he asked, feeling a small amount of joy come over him.

"Certainly, Purple. I respect you far too much to do that to you," he said with a half-baked grin.

A small, pleasantly surprised smile crept onto Purple's face. _Maybe he's not the self-serving, disrespectful jerk he makes himself out to be_, he thought happily. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask Tak to share an intimate moment with us. If he is as tender and gentle as he has been to me with her, maybe we really would be giving her the experience of a lifetime. And I'm sure he'd pull out of her when the time was right. I mean, if I enjoyed it, she should, too. _

Purple smiled contently and looked back over to Red. "Thank you for such a wonderful time, Red," he said, turning onto his belly. "I suppose it would be okay to ask Tak for this in return for a ship."

Red smiled impishly. "Really? Well, I'm glad we came to an agreement Purp," he said in mock surprise. "We can tell her in the morning."

Purple sighed and closed his eyes in contentment. "Alright, night Red."

"Night Purple…," Red said, a small, sly smile tracing his lips. _Victory…_

* * *

_Why the Tallest sex scene? Because I felt like it! And that is good enough reason! I always wanted to do a sex scene between the two, but could never find a good excuse for one until now! Don't worry, the story continues and you will see more of Tak. _


	3. Tak's Plan

Chapter Three- Tak's Plan

"Damn," Tak said to herself, pacing back and forth in her room. Apparently, Purple hadn't been the only one having trouble deciding on the issue at hand. It was getting rather late and the green and purple Irken girl couldn't sleep at all. Her mind wondered back and forth about what to do and what was more important to her, keeping her dignity or getting a ship so she could return to earth and restore her former glory. Some would have thought it would be a no-brainer to choose, but Tak had one thing that many Irkens lacked… self-respect. Those two may have been the Tallest, but she had too much pride in herself to let them use her.

Although, the mating year hadn't exactly skipped over her either. Her tid-bits were aching to be touched just like everyone, even though she tried harder then anyone else to ignore it. But the idea of banging both Tallest at the same time was making her antennas itch and twitch something awful.

Tak stopped her repetitive pacing for a moment and sat down on the end of her bed. She took a moment to look around the lavish guest room they had provided her with. It was enormous compared to what she was use to, and it was much more elegantly decorated. The bed itself was a work of art.

"They don't give special treatment like this to just anyone, only the ones they want something from," she told herself out loud.

She pulled her legs up Indian style on the bed and rested her chin in her hands.

_What to do, what to do? Come on, think, think! You have gotten out of tighter spots before! There has to be a way to get what you want without making yourself feel like a strattler_, she baited herself, referring to the Irken slang for a whore.

She sighed. What _did_ she want? At this point, there were many answers to that question. Her head wanted the replacement ship. Her body wanted the sexual pleasure and pride of doing what no female had probably done ever! Yet, her heart did not want her to reduce herself to being a play thing for these horny males.

"Mimi?"

Suddenly, a little SIR unit's eyes turned on in the corner. It jumped up and landed in front of Tak.

"Yes ma'am," Mimi responded in a strong, robotic, female voice.

"Could you fetch me my nightwear," Tak said in a less then commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am," Mimi responded, running to get the needed articles of clothing.

Tak had made quite a few modifications in Mimi that normal SIR units never had. For instance, Mimi was capable of sympathy in a strange robotic way.

"Mistress… my scannings show an increase in your stress levels. You are upset," she said bluntly, returning with the nightwear.

"Yes, Mimi. I am very upset," Tak responded, taking the clothing and placing it beside her on the bed. She began lifting her shirt over her head, but it was having trouble, getting stuck on her antennas.

"I have been caught in a predicament that could jeopardize the mission," she said, still struggling with her shirt.

Mimi extended her arms and helped her mistress get the shirt over her head.

"Thank you," Tak said, pulling off her black invader gloves.

"You are welcome," Mimi responded, grabbing a hold of Tak's boots and sliding them off her feet.

"You see, Mimi, I don't know what choice to make. One way will help the mission, but I'll end up hating myself for the rest of my life. If I choose the other way, I'll retain my dignity, but the mission would inevitably subside," she explained, while Mimi diligently removed Tak's invader pants.

"Is it not possible you could come up with a way to simply combine the rewards of each choice," Mimi asked as she began dressing her mistress in a pair of purple pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

"I've been trying to," Tak said, lifting up her arms so the little robot could put the tank top on her. She sighed loudly and moved her tongue over her lips. She was rather thirsty.

"Maybe if I get something to drink," Tak said, getting up from her spot on the bed. "Stay here, Mimi. I'll try to find a servant or something to get me a beverage," she commanded, getting up and going to the door.

It opened automatically upon recognizing Tak's genetic signature. She stepped through the doorway and went down the impressive hallway. The rich carpeting felt very soothing on her feet as she walked. Decorations graced the walls elegantly, making this floor of the _Massive_ seem more like a palace. She continued her walking until she found a servant.

* * *

After a few minutes, Tak tried to retrace her steps down the confusing maze of hallways with an armful of sugary snacks and a tall glass of a strong Irken drink. She grumbled to herself, trying to remember if there was a plant or strange painting that she may have seen earlier that could hint to the whereabouts of her room.

"Why do they need so many rooms anyway," she said aloud.

But suddenly, her antenna perked up at the sound of two familiar voices. They were faint and muffled, meaning that she was probably hearing them through a wall. She turned to look at the nearest door, only to realize that it was the Tallest Purple's room. It was fairly obvious because the door itself was purple and it had a golden name plate.

She couldn't make out actual words, but her natural curiosity egged her to try and listen in. She looked around to see if there was anything that could help her hear through the door better, until her eyes landed on the glass in her hand. She shrugged and tossed its contents onto a nearby potted plant, which only caused the shrubbery to wither and die almost instantly.

Tak placed the open end of the glass against the door and put her antenna to it.

"Well, I thought that if you had decided yes already, we could just call for little Miss Tak and do it right here, right now."

Tak jerked her head back in disgust, sticking out her tongue and grimacing. But she returned the glass to the door to continue her eaves-dropping.

"You are such a nymphomaniac," she heard Purple say.

Suddenly there was the sound of a small struggle and Purple's desperate cry.

"I always thought that was a good thing."

Tak gasped lightly in shock. That bastard! That low-life, superficial, abusive twat!

"N-not tonight, Red. I'm not in the mood," Purple said nervously.

_Oh, so he's a rapist now! _Tak felt a storm well up inside her. Lightning streaked across her eyes. If there was one thing she hated more then anything, it was males like Red! The chauvinistic, sexist, macho type who always had to prove their dick was bigger then everyone else's!

"Purple… it's the mating year. You are _always_ in the mood. You can't help it," Red said lustfully.

Tak removed the glass from the door. Her hand squeezed it hard until it shattered; small bits of glass cutting into her palm, oozing out violet blood and staining the rich carpeting beneath her. But she didn't even wince. She anger had consumed her like a violent hurricane. The daggers in her unforgiving eyes would have killed anyone that was unfortunate enough to meet her gaze. The old Tak was back, and she was ready for some justice to be served.

A small, evil smile crept onto her face as a plan was formulated in her head.

"If he wants sex, then he'll get sex," she sneered, following it with a small, sinister cackle.

* * *

_If you thought I got a little feminist in this chapter, you ain't seen nothing yet! Chapter Four on its way! _


	4. The Price

Chapter Four- The Price

You would have thought Red was a statue as he stood on the bridge of the _Massive_. A smug grin traced his lips, all the memories of the night before buzzing around in his perverted, hormonally smitten mind. Once again, he had come out on top, no pun intended. He had gotten exactly what he wanted. And soon, he would have both Purple and pretty little Tak as his own in an erotic tango of mating.

Purple, however, sat in his chair, a single finger propping his head up as he pondered to himself. His other hand was tapping a finger on the arm of the chair uneasily. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice a servant had approached him.

"My Tallest," the servant said. But Purple didn't say a word. He just kept staring at nothing in particular.

"My Tallest," the servant repeated a bit louder.

"Ahhhh! What! What," Purple screamed, jumping out of his chair about a foot.

The servant shrunk back a little. "M-miss Tak is here," he stuttered.

"Oh good," Red said, coming back to life and sitting back in his chair, "Send her in."

The servant nodded and went to the door. He opened it, casting a curtain of light on the floor. Purple stared down at the scary shadow entering the room, while Red was gawking at the lovely young female attached to it.

Tak stomped into the room, her head held high with Mimi following closely behind. She stopped in front of them, her hands behind her back, standing upright. Her narrowed eyes shifted between the two Tallest.

Purple noticed something different about her. There was an intensity in her stare and stance that seemed to put him on the defense. She was no longer the desirable, feminine lady that walked in the day before asking for a favor. Now, she carried herself in the sense that he had to gain her favor, or he'd face her wrath. And that was something Purple didn't want to think about.

But it looked as if Purple was the only one to catch this new change in Tak, for Red was just gazing upon her with a pompous lust, leaning back in his chair. He was oh so certain that he would get what he wanted, hands down.

"Well, Miss Tak, we have given it a lot of thought," he began, tapping the ends of his fingers together.

"And what have you decided," Tak asked, acid dripping from every word.

"We can get you your ship, but for a price," Red said, smiling evilly.

"And the price," Tak asked, even though she knew exactly what _he_ wanted.

"A night of your pleasurable company… with the both of us," Red said with a lusty smile, acknowledging Purple with a wave of his hand.

Tak's eyes narrowed. She looked over at the quieter of the two. He looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else at the present moment, a worried look plastered onto his face like a cold statue.

"So… what do you say," Red asked, leaning forward a little.

Tak returned her attention back to crimson-eyed Tallest. "You've got a lot of nerve, you know that," she spat.

"Hey, if you don't want your replacement ship…," he teased her mischievously.

Tak stood for a moment just glaring at him, burning holes in his head mentally. But a small, creepy smile slowly appeared across her lips.

"You drive a hard bargain, my Tallest," she said, "But it seems I have no other choice."

"You've made the right decision, my dear," Red replied, grinning like a maniac, "You will join us in my room tonight no later then nine."

Tak scowled inwardly but kept a stern, serious expression on her pretty face. "Yes… my Tallest," she almost hissed.

"Good… you may spend the rest of the day freshening up for us," Red said pompously.

Tak barely moved her head in a small nod. She turned back to Purple and looked him right in the eye. He was still clearly upset, but Tak couldn't help herself but give him a sick little smile, teasing him callously.

"IEEE!" Purple yelped very softly. Red turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and Purple could only blush.

While that exchange was going on, Tak turned and began marching out of the room, her hands behind her back astutely, as if it were all business and nothing else.

"See you tonight," Red toyed.

"Oh yes my Tallest," she said, still walking and not looking back, "I will most certainly see you tonight."

The door closed.

* * *

_Originally this was going to be the start of the last chapter, but it would have been too long. So this is thesecond (possibly third) to last chapter. Short and sweet! _


	5. She Conquers

Chapter Five- She Conquers

The grand hallway was quiet, eerily quiet. It was the calm before the storm, the short moment of peace that only avalanched into chaos. And the silence was only broken when the automatic door of Tak's room opened.

She stepped out of the dark chamber and into the lighted hallway, her eyes hurting a little from the sudden brightness. A silky, purple robe that resembled a Japanese kimono covered her alluring body. It wasn't hers. In fact, about two hours earlier, a servant had appeared at her doorstep with the robe and another article of clothing, telling her that the Tallest demanded she wore it and the other garment when she visited them.

_The robe was probably the Tallest Purple's idea_, she thought, seeing how there was an immense difference between the kimono and what she had on underneath.

She began walking down the hallway, trying to remember where the Tallest's rooms were. Looking at her, it was hard to discern what she was thinking or feeling at this point. Her stare was concentrated and pensive, and she still walked with her head held high. Her steps were hard and fierce against the elegant carpeting and they only grew more ferocious as she neared the door to the Tallest Red's room.

She stopped in front of it and looked up at its golden name plate. Behind that door was the lion's den. And she was about to throw herself into it, willingly.

Tak took in a big breath, her chest lifting and falling beneath the chic material. All it took was one knock. Just one.

She raised her fist and reluctantly, yet confidently, knocked it against the door. She waited for a moment. It took a few seconds before the door whooshed open. She peered into the shady chamber, seeing almost nothing except what the light from the open door would allow.

"Come in, Miss Tak," she heard a familiar voice say.

She poked her head in and looked around. Her eyes weren't adjusted to the blackness so she was basically blind when she stepped into the room. The door closed behind her, leaving her in the dark.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to turn on a lamp or something," Tak said into the shadows.

"Why? It is so much fun in the dark," chuckled the voice.

"Do you have something to hide? Maybe something you feel you need to compensate for," Tak sneered.

"Oooo, a female with spunk. I like that. Alright, have it your way," the voice said.

Suddenly, a pair of lamps on either side of the bed turned on. Tak jumped back defensively when she realized Red was standing right in front of her when the lights came on.

"Oh, I'm sorry, missy. I hope I didn't frighten you," Red chortled meanly.

"You best be careful. You might get yourself clobbered sneaking around like that," Tak threatened.

"I doubt that," he replied.

Tak looked around the giant room. The dim illumination bounced off the refined furniture, giving everything within the light's reach a reddish glow, leaving the far corners in darkness. And there was Purple, sitting on the end of the bed at the far side of the room in violet pajamas. He fidgeted, observing the exchange between Tak and Red uncomfortably.

"So… why don't we take a look-see at what you brought us underneath that robe," Red said, stepping closer to her.

Tak stepped back defiantly, but realized it had to be done. So she untied the belt holding the robe on and let it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. She stood there in black lace boy-shorts, a black corset-like top, and matching boots.

Red nearly drooled at the sight of her. "You look stunning, absolutely stunning," he said, grinning his familiar lusty grin, "Don't you think so, Purple?"

Purple perked up when he was addressed. "Oh! Yes, very lovely," he said awkwardly, clearing his throat.

Tak's eyes shifted over to Purple when he spoke. "Well, I suppose we should get this party started," Red said while Tak was distracted, an evil tone in every word he spoke.

Tak turned her head back to Red, but before she could even make eye contact with him, she felt a hand strike her across the face. It was so hard, it sent her flying across the room onto a couch.

"Red! What are you doing," Purple exclaimed loudly.

But the crimson Tallest didn't even say anything, he just moved closer to his prey.

Tak shook her head to relieve her slight dizziness. She looked up, completely stunned that Red had hit her so suddenly without even being provoked. Apparently, he had been planning this for a long time, or it was a common practice of his once he got a female alone. Either way, it was igniting a spark in Tak.

The storm was beginning to rear its ugly head again. Her eyes narrowed in menacing rage and she gritted her sharp teeth like a tiger. Every muscle in her body tensed up, and her spiral antennas lay flat on her head in a warning.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Tak spat, her overall demeanor turning more and more toxic.

"Shut up, female," Red said, slapping her across the face once more.

Tak didn't even make a sound as his palm struck her. She just took it, not even showing her pain.

"Red! Stop!" Purple came up behind Red and grabbed him around the waist, trying to pull him back frantically. "You said we wouldn't hurt her! You promised!"

Red turned suddenly and pushed his fellow Tallest roughly, causing Purple to fly back and hit his back on the sharp edge of a bookcase. Purple winced in pain and sank to the floor dizzily.

"No! Please Red! You can't," Purple pled pitifully.

Red scoffed at Purple and turned back around to continue ravishing his prey, but he stopped suddenly, meeting a pair of chilling eyes staring at him coldly. But there was something about them… they were hypnotic to a point. He couldn't turn away from them. He tried to fight, but all his senses had nearly given in.

"You will stand down," Tak commanded. Suddenly, a flash of blue lightning streaked across her eyes.

A startling feeling came over Red as she said it. He felt himself starting to lose control of himself, of his own mind. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to fight it with all his might.

"You will stand down," Tak repeated louder and more fiercely.

Red began to shake all over, holding his hands to his head and falling to his knees, resisting with everything he had. But apparently, it just wasn't good enough. He gave out a loud cry just as he lost control. And, as if a switch had been turned off, he stopped, staring out into space, not making a sound.

"Yes, Miss Tak," he said mechanically.

An evil smile spread across Tak's face. She had won.

"Red? Are you alright," Purple said, getting up from where he had fallen. He sunk down to his knees to be at eye level with Red. There was nothing in his eyes. It was as if his mind had been taken from him.

"What… what did you do to him," Purple stuttered, looking over at Tak on the couch.

"He's under mind-control," she said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest triumphantly.

"Mind control! But… how," Purple asked, touching Red's face frantically to see if there was something he could do to bring him out of it.

"Wait," he said, realizing what just happened, "You… you are an Asphyx female! I didn't know there were any left. Please… bring him back!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Tak scoffed, "I'll turn him back to normal once we are done here."

"What? What do you mean," Purple asked, looking at her a bit worriedly.

"Our bargain was a night of pleasurable company for a ship… and I never go back on my word," she said, smiling wickedly.

Purple fell back on his butt and began scooting back in terror. If she could warp Red's mind just by looking at him, there was no telling what she could do to him.

"W-what are you going to do to me," he asked, expecting the worst.

"Nothing that you wouldn't want me to," she replied.

"What," Purple asked, "You aren't going to conquer my mind and use me as a sex toy to fulfill all your dark fantasies?"

"What do you think I am? A rapist like Bright-Eyes here," she said, pointing to Red as he remained very still in his trance.

"Rapist? Red isn't…," Purple began.

"Oh, so I assume what he was trying to do to me just now was merely playful advances," Tak spat sarcastically.

"Well… I don't exactly know what he was trying to do," Purple said sadly, trying to avoid admitting anything, "I'm very sorry. I don't know what has gotten into him," he apologized distressfully.

Tak shrugged, keeping her head propped up with her hand by resting her elbow on the couch arm. "You really shouldn't blame him. This holiday turns the best of us into raging beasts. Some more then others, but you get what I am trying to say. I'm sure he's actually very… nice… the rest of the time," she explained with slight detestation when she had to say "nice".

"But I don't understand," Purple said, staring at the floor, "I thought Asphyx female mind control could only work on the weak-minded," he said, looking over at the mentally incarcerated Red.

"Well, let's face it," Tak said, "You males aren't exactly geniuses during the mating year. The majority of you lose a lot of your brain function to your dicks," she stated bluntly.

Purple couldn't help but blush for two reasons. First, he wasn't use to talking to females who were so direct and upfront about saying such things. And the other reason was that he had to admit that what she was saying about most males was true.

"You however," she said, "are not as susceptible to my control as he is."

"How can you tell," Purple asked curiously.

"I just tried it on you," she said, smiling naughtily ever so slightly.

The thought of that sent a shiver up Purp's spine. His mind had nearly been invaded and he didn't even realize it.

"I always knew you had the clearer mind of the two," Tak said, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

Purp lifted an eyebrow at her nonverbal request, debating with himself on whether it was a good idea to get close to her. But his curiosity got the better of him, and he picked himself off the floor and sat himself down next to her.

"You know, I could call in my Royal guards right now and have them take you away," Purple said in a matter of fact tone yet with a slight smile.

"For doing what? Defending myself from this vulgar troglodyte," she teased back, "Besides, you wouldn't want to break our verbal contract," she said, letting a stray hand wonder up his arm to his shoulder, "It would be so ungallant of you. And you want to be a gentleman, don't you?"

Purple swallowed hard and began leaning away from her as she got closer. "Well… I… I," he stuttered nervously, until Tak was almost completely on top of him.

"Of course you do," she whispered wickedly. With that, she closed the space in between them and forced a kiss onto Purple's pretty mouth.

Purple's eyes got wide in alarm as she locked lips with him. But he only struggled a little. His intense breathing settled slowly and he let his eyes close as Tak's tongue wondered all over his mouth. For some reason, kissing Tak put him in a state of relaxation. It was a far cry from the exhausting fits of snogging Red would normally force on him. For once, he felt like he had some say in what happened.

Getting lost in the sensation, Purple let his hands go where they pleased, one resting on the back of Tak's neck and the other exploring her half covered back. And she didn't exactly have idle hands either, gripping the collar of his pajama top in one hand desperately, letting the other tease his sensitive antennas.

The luscious kiss lasted a few more seconds before Tak pulled away, leaving Purple with a disappointed puppy face. But her relaxed and blissful smile reassured him that this was only the beginning and he smiled back, falling in love with her gorgeous and mysterious face.

Tak let her eyes shift to the left and Purple followed her gaze over to Red. He still remained on his knees, swaying slightly in his trance. For the first time in a long time, he was vulnerable, ripe for the picking. The once self-righteous, strapping leader Red was defenseless. And the best part of it was… he had so many things coming to him.

Tak smiled and returned her gaze to the Tallest who lay beneath her. "Do you think he might want to play too," she whispered playfully.

Purple looked up and smiled mischievously too. "Yeah… I think he does," he whispered back.

* * *

Yes, cutting the fun short again, but it shall continue in the next chapter! Sorry this one took so long!


	6. Completing the Deal

Chapter Six- Completing the Deal

"You first," Tak said, smiling down at Purple beneath her.

"Oh no, ladies first. I insist," Purple said, grinning right back.

"Oh… well if you _insist_," Tak said in mock surprise, laughing a little at the end.

Tak snapped her fingers, causing Red to straighten up like a robot. He almost didn't seem like a creature anymore, but a machine with a remote control. But that didn't stop Tak nor Purple.

"Hey Redsy," Tak said in a seductive voice, "Why don't you come over here and play with me."

Within a second, Red was on his knees in front of her, heeding to her every whim mindlessly.

Tak climbed off of Purple and sat on the couch, spreading her legs as wide as they could go.

"Don't I look tasty Red," she asked seductively.

Red nodded mechanically. Purple couldn't help but stare, too. Tak was still wearing her lace underwear but he still couldn't take his eyes off the spot between her legs. He'd actually never seen a female reproductive organ other then his own. Tak caught him staring and grinned.

"Either take a picture or satisfy your curiosity," she said playfully.

The comment snapped Purple back to attention. He blushed a little at having been caught, but he was more flabbergasted by what she was commanding him to do.

"I don't…," he said, his green cheeks flushing light purple.

"Just do it, Purple. Be spontaneous for once," she said, looping her thumb into the side of her lace panties, offering it to him.

Purple gulped and nervously grabbed the soft black lace, pulling it down as Tak closed her legs to make it easier for him. This was something he had never done before during mating. He was always the one being undressed. But this new change of pace was beginning to excite him. He could feel his male worm starting to awaken in his pouch.

Once Tak's panties were finally off, she opened her legs once more giving her slave, Red, and her partner, Purple, excellent views of her womanhood.

"Red," she snapped, causing the mindless drone to sit up straight, "Eat up."

Red leaned forward and put his hands underneath her upper thighs, cradling them gently as he buried his face in her nether regions. His long, slender tongue traveled far into her, making her shudder with enthusiasm. He licked her inside walls, lingering in spots where her juice was plentiful. And the more he tasted her, the more ravenous he became.

With her breathing beginning to pick up, Tak looked over at Purple who was watching the whole ordeal with fascination and lust. He looked as though he would jump to any command she gave him. This made Tak grin with satisfaction and pride. She was getting exactly what she wanted.

"Here," she said, taking Purple's hand and guiding it to the bindings on her corset-bra. He didn't even hesitate to begin unraveling them. And with each loop traveling up from her stomach to her chest, he saw more and more skin. He had always longed to see a female's breasts. And the anticipation was almost too much to bear. But he finally made it to the last loop in her laced up corset and yanked the silk string out. He set it beside him and pealed away her corset to reveal her breasts. They were small but proud and beautiful nonetheless. They were pretty much useless in reproduction now that the Irkens no longer nursed their young. But they were still lusted after by every male on Irk. And Purple was no exception.

Being cautious, he looked up to Tak, feeling as though he needed her permission before continuing. But as soon as she nodded her head to him, he gently placed a hand over one and touched it. It was so soft and fleshy, like nothing he had ever felt before. Her nipple stiffened under his touch and he pinched it lightly, his heart racing with exhilaration. He leaned down and inhaled. She had obviously just washed herself before arriving, for she smelled sweet like flowers. He couldn't help himself. He just had to taste them. He began licking her right nipple, making circles around it tenderly. This brought forth a pleasured moan from Tak, making Purple's worm wriggle around in his pouch.

Tak just watched breathlessly as both Tallest pleasured her at her command. She felt like a goddess, bending the laws of science and reality to her whim. The Tallest obeyed her, and it was time to take full advantage of that.

"Red, take everything off," she commanded.

Red, even though still in his trance, lingered a few more seconds in her crotch before pulling back and beginning to remove his grand, royal robes. Purple, assuming that she would want to take him too, pulled back from Tak's breast and began unbuttoning his pajama top.

Tak reached out and helped Purple with his shirt. He let her finish the top and leaned forward so she could pull it over his head. Tak quickly yanked it off and held it to her face, breathing in Purple's scent. He smelled divine.

"What cologne do you wear," she asked, watching him remove his pajama bottoms.

"I don't wear cologne," he said, still in the process of taking off his pants.

"You mean that heavenly scent is _you_? Oh god," she said in unadulterated ecstasy, grabbing the silk string that once held her corset together.

While Purple wasn't looking, she looped the string around his neck and yanked him towards her, forcing her lips onto his. He fell into her awkwardly at first, but melted into the embrace and wrapped his arms around her smaller torso, loving every moment of this heartfelt intimacy. He traveled down to her neck, sucking and kissing hungrily.

As he did so, Tak looked over at Red, who was now completely naked and clearly ready to pounce at the next command. His cock had already forced its way outside its pouch and was squirming around, searching for a warm, wet place to travel into. Tak grinned at the sight and pushed Purple back, and forcing him on the bottom again. He didn't fight, and let her be where she was most comfortable.

He stared up into her wicked violet eyes that shone with unrivaled beauty. He knew he wanted to be hers.

Tak could sense his mutual feelings and felt it was time to take him all the way. "Hey Red," she ordered, "Come join us here on the couch."

Red obediently climbed on behind her but dared not venture further without her permission.

Tak looked down at Purple's pouch, only to find neither a male organ nor a female. Subconsciously, he was confused about his standing in the situation.

_That's probably Red's doing_, Tak thought, shaking her head and remembering how pissed she was at the crimson Tallest.

Purple had followed her gaze to his pouch and just blushed at his poor performance.

Tak smiled. "Allow me," she stated.

Suddenly, she plunged her hand inside his pouch, causing him to jump in surprise at the new sensation. He lashed out and gripped the sides of the couch, squeezing them until the sharp ends of his fingers nearly pierced the luxurious material.

"Oh god," he said breathlessly.

"Calm down, Purple. I promise you will like this," she said, still digging around inside him.

Purple gulped and nodded, but still retained his vice grip on the cushions. He tried to remain calm as she basically fisted him. But his legs couldn't help but twitch when she finally found what she was looking for. She grasped his worm in her hand and gently coaxed it out of its hiding place.

"Feel better," Tak asked, releasing her prey.

Purple could only sigh, his breath shuddering as it left him. But he was still tingling with desire. He needed her more than anything.

Tak aligned her body with his so all that stood between their connection was one swift thrust of her hips. But she looked behind her to make sure Red was still awaiting her order, which he was. She leaned forward a bit to expose her other opening.

"Time for the real fun," she said to Purple.

But before he could respond, Tak leaned down and kissed him forcefully. And as she did, she eased herself onto his wiggling cock. Purple hummed a loud groan into her mouth, staying still as she forced it into herself deeper and deeper. But she wasn't satisfied.

"Red… join us," she commanded, trying to force back a blissful moan.

The crimson Tallest immediately complied, positioning himself just right to force his wriggle worm inside her other opening.

As far as regular sex was concerned, Tak was experienced. But anal was something she had never tried before, much less double penetration. So she braced herself for what was going to come.

With a slow motion of his hips, Red slid his cock inside her back entrance. Tak could only grit her teeth and hold back any moans of discomfort. But this new and slightly painful sensation made her eyes water and she let a small tear drop from her cheek.

"Tak, are you alright," Purple asked worriedly, wiping Tak's tear drop from his face.

Tak could only nod and wheeze out, "I'm okay."

Once Red was all the way in, Tak relaxed her body for a moment to get use to the feeling of two hard yet still wriggling worms jamming both her entries. She felt like she was being stretched far beyond her limits. But the excitement of taking such an inviolable risk only made her more lustful.

All the while, Purple still gripped the couch cushions desperately, his lower back starting to twinge, wanting to thrust his hips upward with every fiber of his being. He groaned softly, waiting for what his newest mate was going to do next.

After she took her moment to get situated, Tak tried moving herself back and forth on both their worms. But it was a fairly difficult task being sandwiched between the both of males. And Purple was having such a good time moaning and groaning in sinful pleasure that he almost didn't notice how much of a strain it was for her. But once he did, he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

He didn't even give her time to ask him why. Immediately, he began thrusting his hips upward into her so she would not strain herself. And it turned out the feeling was much more pleasurable for the both of them. Even Red in his stupor had begun thrusting into Tak from behind. Now both males were working together to please their divine mistress.

Purple, heated by such intimacy, wrapped his arms over Tak's back. She returned the embrace while Red had a firm grip on her waist, resting his head on her back as he pushed in and out.

It almost seemed the clamor they were making could have pierced through the very hull of the spaceship. Purple moaned in pleasure and Tak would let out a few screams every now and then, especially when Red would thrust harder. And Red himself would make ravenous noises that resembled a predator killing its prey.

But soon the volume level began to rise when all three neared the edge. As the feeling began to rise in Tak, she tightened her embrace on Purple, as did he.

"Oh… god! I… can't… hold…on," Purple hollered out between desperate breaths.

"Just do it, Purple," Tak shouted back.

Purple, having lost all his senses, gave one final thrust into her womanhood before shooting a stream of his seed inside her. And almost in perfect unison, Red and Tak both gave a large cry as they fell over the edge. Tak's body went limp and she collapsed onto Purple's chest. She stayed there for a few moments to gather her senses. Her antenna picked up the steady beating of Purple's squeedilyspooch, giving her comfort as his chest heaved up and down in exhaustion.

Purple just stared up into the ceiling after reaching his climax. He didn't even notice the large amount of weight on top of him, having two bodies burying him. All he could think about was the female that now rested her head upon his chest and the event that had just taken place.

Tak, sat up, forcing Red's wilted body to slide off of her. She looked down at Purple and couldn't help but smile at his bewildered yet highly satisfied expression.

"So… how was that, my Tallest," she asked, almost teasing him with his title.

"Unbelievable, my Lady," he answered, teasing her back with his title for her.

Tak just looked down at him for a few moments, not saying a word. She wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"I suppose I should get dressed and return to my quarters," she said.

"You will do no such thing," Purple quickly stated, sitting up but still holding her on his lap. "A true gentleman always tends to his lady's every need," he said.

"And you want to be a true gentleman, of course," Tak responded, moving her lips ever so close to his without letting them touch.

"Of course," he replied, keeping the distance short between their mouths.

In the heat of their moment, neither had realized that they were still connected. Tak noticed and reluctantly slid off of him while his less enthusiastic worm slowly slithered back into its pouch. She climbed off the couch and scanned the floor for her mangled pieces of clothing.

But before she could even reach for one, Purple came up behind her and decisively scooped her up in his arms.

"Woah! Purple, what are you…," she began, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck for balance. But once the shock was over, she smiled at him with slight surprise. Maybe he was not such a uke anymore. He smiled back, his eyes starting to show signs of sleepiness.

Purple made his way towards the untouched bed on the far side of the large master bedroom. He smirked to himself. Red had pompously planned the whole night to take place in the bed and told Purple about every nasty detail before Tak had arrived. But it seemed his plans had definitely not worked out.

Purple gently laid Tak on the bed, treating her like a queen. And she looked like one, too. Even after the long sex session, she was a beautiful as when she first walked in. The way she laid upon the elegant sheets resembled a goddess resting on a cloud.

Purple almost lost himself at the sight of her. "I'll be back," he said.

Poor Red was sprawled across the couch in a very uncomfortable position, completely passed out. Purple stood for a moment and looked down at him, shaking his head.

"Serves you right, jerk," he said under his breath. "We will be having a talk about this later."

Purple carefully moved his fellow Tallest into a more comfortable position and laid a blanket over his naked body. He then walked back to the bed where his lady waited for him.

"So… when is he going to snap out of that trance," he asked Tak.

"When he wakes up," she said, holding the covers up so he could get in bed.

Purple slid underneath the lush blankets. They felt cool on his heated body. And seeing Tak lying opposite him in the bed made his heart soar with happiness. The two inched closer to each other and embraced.

"Good night, my Tallest," she said, letting her eyes close.

"That's 'Purple' to you, my lady," he corrected her with a smile, "Goodnight."

Tak smiled and let herself fall into a deep sleep. And soon… Purple would follow.


	7. And Then She Was Gone

**Chapter Seven- And Then She Was Gone**

"Ugh, my head," Red complained as he sat in his throne.

"You really must take it easy. You drank a lot last night," Purple said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I know, I know. I just really wish I could remember it," he said, still holding his throbbing head. "Are you sure it was a real bash?"

"Oh yes, definitely, Red," Purple said, giggling off to the side.

A servant approached them, holding up his forearm and bowing his head in reverence.

"Yes, what is it," Purple addressed him.

"Miss Tak is here," he told them.

Purple smiled, a warm feeling coming over him. "Please, send her in," he said.

The door creaked open and Tak stepped into the room. She almost looked as if she had a bounce in her step, her little robot following her. She stopped before them and smiled at Purple warmly.

"Ahhh, yes… Tak," Red said, trying to remain the leader but having a very hard time of it with his migraine. "Last night was most enjoyable… I think…"

Tak held back a laugh, but almost lost her composure when she saw the look on Purple's face. He was having just as much trouble as she was trying to remain collected.

"So, to complete our deal," Red continued, "you will be receiving a ship, as well as a few useful supplies to help you destroy Zim… I mean, take over Earth."

"Thank you, my Tallest," she said, a large smile on her face.

"Not a problem, my dear," he said, trying to seem suave but having no luck. He was fooling no one at this point. "Purple, do you have anything to say," he asked his fellow Tallest.

Purple thought for a moment and grinned. "No… no… I think I'll just go over to the _food court_ and have myself a few snacks. That is all, Miss Tak," he said, giving her a knowing smile.

She smiled back and proudly stepped out of the room, Mimi following close behind. Purple watched her go and turned to Red.

"Red, you really should go lie down. But once you feel better, we need to have a talk about a few of your… habits," he said sternly.

"Habits? What habits," Red asked, groaning a little from his headache.

"We'll talk about it later… _rapist_," he added under his breath.

"What was that," Red asked indignantly.

"Oh, nothing," Purple said with a pompous smile. "Excuse me."

He got up from his throne and exited the bridge of the Massive, heading for the food court. He walked along with his head held high, his posture upright, and a pleasant smile on his face.

"Things are definitely going to be different around here," he said to himself.

The food court was almost completely empty except for a handful of soldiers and the staff. He skimmed over the tables, searching for a familiar set of eyes. But the person he was looking for was no where to be seen.

"Looking for someone, Purple," asked a familiar female voice from behind him.

Purple turned around, finding Tak looking up at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was looking for a smart, sexy, brilliant young female Irken who stole something from me," he teased.

"Oh, really? What exactly did she steal," she asked, teasing him back.

"My heart," he said, raising both eyebrows.

Tak wanted to die laughing, but stifled her laughter to a few chuckles. "Now that was corny, Purple," she said.

"I know," he said, laughing at himself, "Come, follow me," he said, taking her hand. He led her to a very secluded booth, exclusively reserved for him and Red. The Tallest kept this booth away from the others because they often discussed important topics over lunch and did not want anyone eavesdropping. Even the waiter could not approach until the Tallest pressed the service button on the table.

The two sat down opposite each other. And before even a single word was said, they just looked at each other for a few moments, gathering what information they could about the other's thoughts and feelings on the present situation.

"I… I'm sorry about last night," Purple said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"What is there to be sorry about," Tak asked.

"Well… I… I fertilized your eggs," he said, hating the factual words coming out of his own mouth.

"Oh… yes, that," she said uncomfortably.

"You really must stay until you lay the eggs," he said, taking her hand in his, "You can stay with me, I'll have my finest servants and doctors take care of you. Please, you can't go off and take on a mission in your state," he told her, almost pleading her to stay.

"Purple, I have a job to do," Tak said sternly, "And sooner or later, Red will want to know why you are so attached to a holiday fling. If he finds out about what really happened, I could face prison."

"He'll never find out. I don't have to explain anything to him and neither do you. It's not illegal for a Tallest to have a girlfriend you know," he argued.

"He'll get jealous," she said. "Either he'll hate me for taking you, or loathe the thought that you have me all to yourself."

"Knowing him, it would be both," Purple agreed, but he wasn't giving up. "Just until you lay your eggs. After that, you can go back to your mission."

"Purple, I'm getting the feeling that this is an attempt to make me stay indefinitely," she said.

Purple gave it a thought. Indeed, that was exactly what he was trying to do. If he could get her to stay a little while longer, maybe she'd forget her mission and want to live with him forever. He blushed at having been caught. She really was the smartest Irken he had met in a long time.

Tak saw the disappointment on his face. But she smiled. "I'll try to take over Earth as soon as possible. That will give us both the perfect reason to see each other again," she said, trying to cheer him up.

"But your eggs… you can't do it alone," Purple argued, even though it was obvious he was loosing the battle.

"Females do it all the time, Purple. I'll have the eggs on earth and send them to the hatcheries on Irk. Trust me, Purp… you know I can do it," she said, reaching over and grasping his other hand to comfort him.

Purple just sighed. "Yes, I know you can. That is what I like best about you," he said, defeated.

"Then smile," she said, "I'll be back sooner than you think."

Purple forced a weak smile and nodded to her. She was right.

Tak leaned over the table and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I have to go prepare for launch," she told him. "Will you see me off?"

"A true gentleman always sees his lady off," he said, smiling.

* * *

In the docking bay, Tak stood beside her new ship, admiring the design and color. She was surprised to find she had received one of the most advanced Voot Cruisers in the Irken force. It was roomier than her last one and had many modifications that normal cruiser didn't have. 

"Somehow, I don't think Red is this generous," she said, giving Purple a sly smile.

"Well… he didn't exactly pick which one you'd be getting," he teased.

"I love the color," she said.

"Well, you know. I have a thing for purple," he said.

"Me too," she said with a laugh.

The two turned towards each other "I suppose this is where we say goodbye," Tak finally stated.

"I suppose it is," he said reluctantly.

Tak, realizing they were in an open area where anyone could see them, stepped forward and offered a handshake. Purple looked at the gloved set of claws and then looked to her. And with one swift motion, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground in a loving embrace. He didn't care if the whole universe saw them. And soon, Tak didn't care either.

They finally parted and Tak stepped into her ship, followed by her trusted robot, Mimi. She lowered the hatch door and started the engines up. But before taking off, she stopped to give Purple one final glance.

"Goodbye," she said, even though she knew he couldn't hear her over the roar of the engines.

But he knew what she was saying and mouthed a "goodbye" to her.

The ship lifted off the floor and kicked into high gear. It flew out into space, leaving Purple alone. He watched until Tak's ship was just a twinkle in the sky. He sighed, thinking of everything Tak had left him with. He would truly miss her.

Tak set her autopilot coordinates for Earth and went back into the rear of her ship to search through the supplies given to her. She had been issued the standard Invader kit, consisting of everything she needed to set up a base and collect information. But something amongst all the supplies caught her eye.

"The Bounty Hunter 6000," she read the description on the case, "The finest weapon wielding battle suit in the Irken army. I know you will use it to its full potential. Love, Purple."

Tak smiled and opened the case.

"Of course… purple."

* * *

_Sequel? Yes, no, maybe so? Thanks for reading it by the way! _


End file.
